


The Heart is a Relatively Simple Thing

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That really is a thing, The heart-brain, science is sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock before John. Sherlock after John. Sherlock makes science sexy. John makes Sherlock, well, starved for sex. This is not sexual explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart is a Relatively Simple Thing

**Author's Note:**

> ** The research indicated is actual. The heart is an amazing organ that really can communicate with the brain and body. They are still finding new and interesting things about the heart all the time.

Data, diagrams, maths and microbes. Life before John had been pock marked with signposts of irritation and irrelevance. Life before John Watson had been a constant search for release from boredom and the idiocy of the world-at-large. Life had been difficult and so blithely belligerent. People repetitively kept at bay by acidic words to burn away the outer layers of their asinine assumptions of what was real, what was important.

Sherlock Holmes, master manipulator, A-list actor, flamboyant detector of the tiny truths that the ‘ordinary’ world just could not see. Living a life of drab greyness, of forced commonality. Until that day in Bart’s, when he had been uncommonly ‘nice’ to the once-was soldier. A solider/doctor, who could taste the danger in the air and not run frightened from the burn of any fatal fire.

John Watson. Healer, hellion, crack shot, commander of Sherlock Holmes’ heart. That last bit always made Sherlock smile. He had always had a thing for men in uniforms. The way John stood. The way he walked. His take charge demeanor. His command voice. There was no denying that all those little things when added up were quite attractive to Sherlock. From the first, from the moment he had stepped into Sherlock’s sight. There was something there. Sherlock had tried to curtail it from the beginning. He’d fretted, fumed, and fought the feelings. Those annoying emotions that threaten to totally disrupt the logical, cold, calculating brain with their messy mawkishness. 

There was no holding back, the attachment grew, flourished, rooted in Sherlock’s soul. The roots were steel-strong, love was inevitable. Sherlock only realizing too late that he was lost in the little game of hearts. That he loved John with every molecule of his being. That he would diminish without John by his side.

Moriarty had seen it. Sherlock had not wanted to see it. Mrs. Hudson knew. Molly watched from behind her small smile. Even Mycroft had been privy to those puppy eyes that Sherlock threw John’s way. It had taken Moriarty’s threat to destroy John to quicken Sherlock’s feelings. To show Sherlock just how much John meant to him. John covered with Semtex stopped his heart.

Now everything changed, nothing hidden from opened eyes. John had seen him vulnerable and caring. He’d confessed his love, openly in front of witnesses. Witnesses made it even more real. Sherlock Holmes was in love with John Watson. No matter what John professed about his sexuality. No matter what Sherlock wanted to believe. He could not hide anymore. There was no place to hide. He had to protect his heart, John Watson

(-_-) 

John stood at the windows of the flat, looking out over the street below. The rains had come early this year and the storm clouds tinted the sky grey as the rain danced across the roof in seasonal merriment. Sherlock came up from behind and placed his arms around John. John huffed a little breath and leaned back into the embrace. Pulling Sherlock’s arms closer and tighter about his torso.

No words filled the flat. None needed. Warmth and touch were their words. Tenderness and terror were their ceaseless companions. 

“You have to stop pushing me behind you when danger threatens.” Sherlock said nuzzling into the back of John's neck.

“I’ll stop pushing you behind me, when you stop putting yourself into direct danger.” John parried.

“I cannot lose you.” Sherlock hugged his soldier-lover-protector tight. “There is no life without you in it.”

“Danger is the life we lead, Sherlock. There is no way that we could exist without the adrenaline rush. I know I need it as much as you do. We will be as careful as we can and take what fate dishes out to us. We pay the piper if we have to, but thrill to the tune for as long as we can.”

“My cavalier captain.” Sherlock mouthed the words into John’s ear. Licking the small shell of flesh the way he knew John liked.

“Are you trying to have your way with me?” John turned slightly in Sherlock’s arms so that he could calculate the consulting detective’s ulterior motives.

“Thought had crossed my mind.” Sherlock posited. 

“How is it that I lucked out, Sherlock? I never thought I would ever end up with you.” John put his strong arms around Sherlock’s long neck. Draping himself on his lover’s shoulders.

“There is no such thing as luck, John. You are an uncommonly interesting, unbelievably brave and the only person on the planet who understands me. That combination is exceptional and I can assure you that there is not another human being in this world with your attributes.”

John couldn’t help but giggle.

Sherlock dropped his rich baritone voice to sensual levels that he knows will electrify his lover. “If anyone can be said to have an enriched existence. It would have to be myself.”

“Somehow, I think all that talk of being a sociopath was always rubbish.” John commented as he pulled Sherlock’s sensual lips to within reach so he could kiss the consulting husband. “I’m pretty sure it was all a smokescreen. Along with your acid tongue to keep people far, far away from that ridiculously soft, squishy heart of yours.”

“How dare you scandalize my soft, squishy heart?” Sherlock swooped down and gathered John up in his encompassing arms and bridal carried his lover/blogger into their bedroom.

“You know I hate when you do that.” John gave Sherlock the evil fish eye. “I am so going to make you pay for that attack upon my person.” He started removing his clothing and flashing each piece into the far corners of their ‘love nest’.

“I was so hoping you would.” Sherlock smirked. “Why do you thing I do it so often?” 

John plopped down on the huge bed. His nude body enticing the hell out of Sherlock. 

“You do that on purpose, don’t you?” Sherlock disrobed with the speed of a particle accelerator and dived onto the surface of their bed and into a compromising position that he hoped John couldn’t resist.

John was trying to tickle the worlds only consulting detective. He had great power and he wasn’t afraid to use it.

“You look so devastatingly, disturbingly and dashingly sexy, sensual and outrageously scrumptious. Sometimes I just want to rip your clothes off and have at you. All. The. Time.” John said. Sherlock was too sexy for clothing.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but the ripping isn’t necessary right now.”

Sherlock gave one of the most wicked smiles that his ethereal features could produce and John knew that he was in for the deepest kind of wonderful danger that his husband could concoct.

The danger of the heart; more devastating than any knife, gun, or Semtex. The danger of the heart, rocketing you to the stars or desiccating the ventricles of that vital muscle until death became a welcome fate. John was very familiar with the dangers of the heart. Long ago, when he’d met William Sherlock Scott Holmes he’d given over his heart immediately, without a second thought, without a moment of doubt. John looked into Sherlock’s eyes and saw himself beaming back.

“How can I have been so lucky to have found you?” John was swimming in his adoration for Sherlock.

“Luck had nothing to do with our meeting, John. Ours was a scientific certainty. Like hydrogen and oxygen bonding together, forming something new and wondrous.

“So we are a new element then? I feel brand new when I’m anywhere near you. So that checks out.” John dragged Sherlock into a delirious kiss. “My god, but you are beyond erotic, Sherlock.”

Sherlock engulfed John, laughing, the joy in his heart was too massive to contain any more. Pressing John into the comfort of fresh sheets, he began kissing every available centimeter of John’s skin. 

John melted into the lavish attention. Closing his eyes and offering himself to his lover. Sherlock took everything offered and demanded even more.

(-_-)

Satiated. Shagged out in each other’s embrace, the married men were not in any mood to move. 

“I’ve always thought the heart was a disadvantage. A detriment to the cold logic of a high functioning mind.” Sherlock mused as he drew math equations on John’s skin.

“I feel a story forth coming.” John positioned himself to receive incoming narrative where he could easily access the lips of Sherlock Holmes. Kissing was something that was mandatory with any narrative.

“The heart is a relatively simple thing,” began Sherlock. “A muscle, a mystery. Research has shown that the heart contains a heart brain composed of 40, 000 neurons that can sense feel, learn and remember.”

“I’ve read about that.” John said as he licked the cupid’s bow of Sherlock’s lip, and then placed a sensual kiss upon its soft surface. 

**“Before the 1990’s science taught that it was only the brain that sent information and issued commands to the heart, but now we know that it works both ways. In fact, the heart's complex intrinsic nervous system, the heart brain, is an intricate network of several types of neurons, neurotransmitters, proteins and support cells, like those found in the brain proper. Research has shown that the heart communicates to the brain in several major ways and acts independently of the cranial brain. The heart has its own way of knowing.” **

“Fascinating.” John blushed as he wantonly began writing ‘I love you’ onto the skin over Sherlock’s heart.

“The heart is a relatively simple thing, John and my heart is irrevocably, unequivocally united with yours.” Sherlock sighed in utter satisfaction.

“You make even science sex, my great beauty. Now come over here, my heart-brain is going to have a heart to heart with yours.”

Snogging, fondling and basic tomfoolery followed that great dissertation. Lovers made ecstatic love and Baker Street glowed with energy of two relatively simple hearts.


End file.
